


Desperate Times

by UpstartCrow42



Series: WWDITS: What We Create in October 2020 [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Bat!, Drabble, Drugblood, Familiars, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protocols, Vampires, WWC2020, What We Create in October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpstartCrow42/pseuds/UpstartCrow42
Summary: Nandor has made a huge error in judgement and must seek shelter before the dawn's light incinerates him. Luckily for him, a young Panera Bread worker just happens to be outside during his hour of need.
Series: WWDITS: What We Create in October 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954861
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.
> 
> This is part of the [What We Create in October Challenge.](https://twitter.com/wwcits/status/1311803076420857856)
> 
> This covers several of the days because I know I cannot commit to a daily post.  
> 1\. Familiars  
> 12\. Drug-Blood  
> 19\. Bat!  
> 20\. Protocols  
> 26\. Vampires

Nandor had royally fucked up. He had gone out alone for one thing. He had partaken in drug blood for another.

Now the dawn was approaching, and he was finally just sober enough to realize the error of his ways.

He wasn’t exactly sure where he was, but the sunrise on the horizon told him that even if he was only a street away from the safety of his home, he wouldn’t be able to make it without bursting into a big ball of flames.

Time ticked away. The morning light encroaching upon him, threatening to burn him to a crisp just as he had done to so many villages in his youth. 

And Nandor certainly did not wish to become barbecued meat, so he searched the shopping center parking lot for a suitable hiding spot.

It was then that he saw the most beautiful sight in the entire world. A tasty little treat carrying out some human garbage satchels emerged from the back of a building.

His little coat with the fleece lining looked so warm and cozy. His dark curls with the part down the middle looked so friendly and precious. His delicious plump frame with those hindquarters that popped out were so enticing. His tan skin with that warm glow evoked images of all his favorite wives.

He was perfect.

Nandor wasted no time approaching him, gliding up with vampiric speed. The virginal scent invaded his nostrils and immediately sent a shiver down to his core. Overwhelmed, and still a little buzzed, he tamped the feelings down until they were hidden deep within the recesses of his undead spirit. He wasn’t here to hunt; he was here to hide.

“Excuse me, cute little human man. I will needing to be sheltered within your coat or will die when the sun comes up from its rest.” Nandor said, slurring his speech just a little.

The young man just looked up to Nandor’s imposing figure. His glasses amplified the wide-eyed look of wonder in his eyes.

“Are you-are you a vampire?” the man asked.

“Well, I have a white pale face and pointy fangs. It’s a pretty major clue.” Nandor said, feeling an irritation build up within his body.

“I have always wanted to meet one of you. I can’t believe you’re real.” The man’s small smile grew into a glorious grin.

“Well, we are real, and I am in real danger.” He paused for a moment, trying to remember what he needed from this man. The sunrise crept closer to them.

Right. He needed shelter.

“Now, I will be transforming myself into a bat and hiding within your coat. You will shield me from the sun while I slumber. At nightfall I will wake up and you will be free from your temporary familiar duties.”

The young man looked up to him, his face incredulous. “Familiar duties?”

Right. He needed to follow the protocols and deputize this man.

“Yes, I, Nandor the Relentless, conqueror or thousands, immortal warrior who has twice turned the Euphrates itself red with blood, hereby grant you-”

Shit. He didn’t know the human’s name.

The human seemed to pick up on this. He was already turning out to be a good choice.

“Guillermo De La Cruz.” he offered.

“Guieermo DaylaCruise, the job of my temporary familiar on this day the third of October in the year of our dark lord two thousand and nine.” He found a stray branch on the ground and tapped the man on both his shoulders with it. “Now it is official, you are my familiar. Temporarily."

“I accept.” his new familiar grinned.

“Whatever.” Nandor said and then transformed into a bat with a poof, digging his way into the jacket just in time to avoid the burning rays of the brutal sun.

The man yelped as Nandor scurried beneath the fleece, trying to find a comfortable spot. The vampire then decided that being beneath his sweet little sweater would be better. That way he could take in all of the human’s virginal scent while he slept.

He finally felt safe and sound between the sweater and the man’s smooth skin. Maybe he could get used to this. This—what was his name again?

It didn’t matter.

Before Nandor realized, the pulse of the human’s heart, his warm skin, his soothing scent had lulled the warrior into a lazy slumber. He dreamed of a gentle hand caressing him through the soft material of the sweater.

* * *

When Nandor woke up later that night, he was surprised to be in bat form. He never slept that way if he could help it. He didn’t recognize the place he was contained within, nor the scent that surrounded him, but it was utterly irresistible. He stretched as best he could but found that a woolen fabric had trapped him next to the supple skin of a human.

“Um, are you awake, Mr. Nandor.” the human said. “It’s nightfall." he paused. "So, you know. You can come out now.”

The human man sounded very ill at ease.

Nandor wiggled his way out of the human’s sweater and transformed back into his true form with a pop.

The previous morning’s events came flooding back to him, as if a dam had broken and began to fill his empty valley with murky memories.

_The sadness._

_The hunt._

_The drugblood._

_The euphoria._

_The wandering._

_The impending dawn._

_The desperation._

_The hope._

_The soothing savior._

“You will call me Master.” Nandor said as a matter of fact.

“Yes, Master.” the man answered back without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Kudos and comments are immensely appreciated.


End file.
